Haruno Sakura
by lovecube
Summary: Sakura never wanted to get married. Then one day, she wanted a baby boy, who can protect her after he grow up. She just wanted a baby and not a husband. Then she strated to look for man then 'Uchiha Sasuke' become her target of sperm she need.
1. Chapter 1

**I need reviews.**

**Sorry for wrong grammar, spelling/ vocab.**

**THANKS FOR VIEWING AND READING.**

**POSITIVE COMMENTS PLEASE.**

**RATED M!**

**THERE WILL BE NO SASUKE IN THIS CHAPTER. HE WILL APPEAR AT CHAPTER 2/3, THEN STORY WILL GET MORE AND MORE EXCITING!**

**NO LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!! **

**HOPE YOU LOVE THIS STORY!!**

**Some part of the story come from a korean drama called 'bad couple'.( so not exactly the same.) : ) **

**You should try watch the drama.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Haruno Sakura.

Age: 16

Hair color: Pink (long)

Eyes: Emerald green  
Nickname: Pinky, Forehead, Cherry blossom.

Negative: Bad tempered.

Positive: Helpful, Loving.

Height: 161 cm

Weight: 45.4 kg

Family: None

Town: Konoha (small little town in Japan)

Living in an apartment (nice apartment/ her mother's apartment). She work part time job for her daily needs, like house bills, foods and school.

Work as: Student, Young Nurse (being paid well).

" Sakura-neesan!"

The pink haired girl turned around. She saw 2 familiar form of a boy and a woman, few meters behind her, waving at her.

"Daichi? Shizuka?"

Both approach her.

"Sakura, what a coincidence. I was on the way to your place, then I meet you here. Well, Sakura, I need your help."

"Sure thing! What is it?"

"I will be going for holiday with my husband to Icha Icha island for 2 days. I am going there this afternoon. Will you help me take care of Daichi while we are gone?"

"Wow! Of course." Pinkette smile at Daichi, he smiles back. "This is going to be fun, little guy!"

"Of course neesan!"

"Now,now..Dont be naughty, while mommy is gone. Respect Sakura niisan."

"Okay mommy!!"

Three of them smile at each other.

"I think its time for me to go. See you then Sakura, thanks for your help."

"Ohh,,No worries." Smile

Shizuka kneel down infront of her 5 years old son, then kiss his cheek.

"Byebye darling. Take care."

"I'm going to miss you mommy. Be back soon."

"Bye." Shizuka walks away.

Sakura and Daichi, both walk to Sakura's house.

Both sit down at the couch, stare at each other.

"Daichi! So, what do you want to do right now?"

"Lets go to the park!"

Sakura smile as she look at the red clock on the wall.

"Great! Its just almost 2 o clock. Lets go!" she get up from her chair.

"YAY!!!!!!"

"Wait! Have you had your lunch?"

"I had it!"

"Beautiful!"

*SAKURA POV*

"Here we are cupcake." I look at Daichi.

"HORAY!!!! LETS PLAY TOGETHER NEECHAN!!" He pull my right hand toward the field.

He plays cheerfully, we spin around dancing.

Seriously, I'd never felt this happy, since my mother died, 2 years ago. I miss this moment with her.

Talking about mom, reminds me of my dad. He leave my mom when I was 4. I saw how my mom suffer. I still remember that night, my dad kneeled down infront of me, he was crying and saying sorry. My mom was standing behind me, holding my shoulder. I didn't say a word. Then he leave with his new woman. Since then, I decided not to get married after I grow up.

Now, I'm laying down on the field, looking at the bright blue sky with clouds.

Daisuke play with the other kids. I got up from the grass, decided to just lay against the big old Sakura tree, so I can check on Daisuke from here, make sure he's okay.

He holds a bucket of daisies, his face, hands, whole body is full of dirt, came approach me, smiling and laughing.

"This is for you Sakura neesan." He hand me those daisies. This surprises me, a boy can be this sweet too.

"Ohh,,,How sweet. I love you." I picked up those daisies and I smile so brightly, I felt happy. I hugged him, even if he got those dirt all over him.

"Neesan, its getting dark and I felt hungry." His big brown sad eyes stare at me.

"Okay. Lets go eat RAMEN!!"

"YAY!! COME ON NEESAN!!"

"I know its your favorite!"

"You knew it!"

After the dinner, we went home.

I bath Daisuke in my bath tub.

"Neesan, thaks for taking care of me."

"No problem darling. You have been such a lovely boy." I smile.

"Hehehe, Neesan, You are so beautiful. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Thanks Daisuke. Hihi. I don't have one."

"Why not? He is going to be a lucky one! You are the most beautiful girl, that I had ever seen, beside my mom. If I were your age, I will make you my girlfriend." He smile innocently.

"How sweet. Daisuke, Neesan here doesn't need a man. Because neesan is strong by her own!"

"I do think so. Which means you wont get married, like mom and dad?"

"Exactly. Yes!"

"Wow, You are really different than any other girls neesan."

"Of course. Okay now, we are done with your bath, lets go to sleep."

"BED TIME! Can I sleep with neesan?"

"Sure, come on!"

I stare at Daisuke's sleeping face. He look so serene.

His brown spiky hair, his cute little nose. I keep on staring at him, until I feel sleepy,sleepy,sleepy then I doze off.

The next day, we both go to the mall.

We ate burgers and then having some milkshakes.

Then came along a group of bad looking guys approaching us at the car park place.

"What do you want?" I said.

"I want you!" One of them stand infront of me, using his dirty hands touching my face.

Daisuke pushed him and hit him on the ball.

"OWHH!!!!!!!Ohh,,you son of the bi**h!! Owhh…"

"Are you okay bos? " Another man behind him speak.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT! OUCH!!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH NEESAN! OR I WILL KICK YOUR LITTLE BROTHER!" Daichi shout at the man, standing infront of me, with his both hands protecting me. Then he drag me away "Lets go neesan!"

"Err,, Thank you Daisuke."

"I mustn't let anybody hurt Sakura neesan. I must protect you as a man!"

He's just the cutest thing in the whole world. He made me realize that I need a man. Still, I wont change my mind about not getting married. I need a son, just like him, to protect me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I need reviews.**

**Sorry for wrong grammar, spelling/ vocab.**

**THANKS FOR VIEWING, READING AND REVIEW. **

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU. :D**

**MORE POSITIVE COMMENTS PLEASE.**

**RATED M!**

**WE WILL BE 'TALKING' ABOUT SASUKE IN THIS CHAPTER. HE WILL APPEAR AT CHAPTER 3.**

**NO LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!! **

**HOPE YOU LOVE THIS STORY!!**

**Some part of the story come from a korean drama called 'bad couple'.( so not exactly the same.) : ) **

**You should try watch the drama.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

CHAPTER 2.

*SAKURA POV*

Shizuka and her husband came back from their holiday. Which means, Daisuke leave.

Today I'm sick. High fever and bad cold. Suddenly, I remembered when Daisuke make a tea from me, after my part time job. He knows I was going to be tired that day. That cup of tea, made by a little boy, made me happy. Now, I truly miss it.

I need a little boy like him. I wish I had a son. But in this age, makes everything more difficult. I wont be able to do baby planting and all those kind of stuff. So I need to get from a man, which means I have to have sex. Hmm,,,, A one night stand. This wont be easy. I need to get a good sperm, from a handsome man, great background, great personality, tall and built up body. So, I will have a good baby boy too. Hmm,,,, That's a great idea. But where to get this kind of man? I need Ino! She's a match maker and he know most of the guys in town.

I decided to went to Ino.

KNOCK!KNOCK!

"HEY!"

"Ino! I need to talk and need your help! Pleaseplease.."

"Wow, Haruno Sakura needs my help? That's odd."

"I need you to find me a man. A good one."

"HUH?? BUT, DIDN'T YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T NEED A MAN?HAHAHHAHAA..THIS IS HILLARIOUS."

"Hush!!!!I'll tell you the reasons why."

I tell everything to Ino. She looked surprised.

"Hell. ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Yeah.. I just need his sperm! I want a baby boy!"

"In this age? Are you crazy??" she talks whispery.

"I'm positive. Hey, I don't have family to worry about. I don't want to get married until I die, I'm so positive!! Don't let me change my mind. Now, your job is just to help me, find a good man out there. Please..I need your help for this one. I really wanted a baby boy. Having one in this early age, I will be able to see my grand children earlier and they will be taking care of me when I grew older. See, I didn't need a man in my life. A baby boy is the best way not to stay lonely. "

"You are I-N-S-A-N-E !! I cant make you pregnant at this age. I mean, help you get pregnant!! NO WAY! You got to be kidding!! You are even under age."

"I am serious Ino! Please, my friend. I cant wait any longer." I begged her with my puppy eyes.

*SIGH* she shook her head "Okay then." Finally.. "But, what about school?"

"I'll skip school for a year. Its summer holiday right now. I'll get myself pregnant now and I'll skip a grade. I can work outside, earn more money in between those time. I'll go to school again next year. Isn't this great? What a wonderful plan."

"HUH?? So, we wont be able to go to school together?"

"Yeah. I regret that part."

"Ughh,, I am going to miss you forehead. But remember to visit me and the others!"

"Of course. Now, Do you know any man? Good one. He must be handsome, with great family background, smart, good personality and nice build up body."

" That's to much! Its going to be difficult to get those kind of guys doing sex with you. I know some in this town, here's the book of single guys." She took out a big album from her book shelf. She hand me it and I open it up.

"Wow, You know all of them? You have their pictures too."

"Of course." She smirks. "Now, Lets see…. This one here."

" Hyuuga Neji?"

"Yeah. Hinata's cousin. He's rich, handsome, smart, a gentleman…"

"But a playboy!"

"Yeahh..So, not him?"

"No!"

"Okay then. How about….this one?"

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yep. Look at him, he's so hot, looks tough, tall..Oh my God! Every girls dream."

Raven, chicken butt hair? Unique hairstyle. Onyx eyes, that look is pretty hot.

"How about his personalities? Background? Relationship past?" I ask Ino, very impatiently.

"He's a cool one, barely talk much, but I heard he respects the elders. He's a genius. He love soccer more than anything and he kept on practicing soccer everyday. He got a rich family just like Neji. And guess what, he never date a single woman/girl."

"He's perfect! I want his sperm!"

"Wow, wow.. Take it easy. He is a difficult one."

"I know. But, its pretty strange, he never date anyone? I cant believe this part."

"Yeah. All he thinks is soccer. So, are we okay with him?"

"Super duper. Lets plan."

"You are lucky, Naruto knows him."

'That's great!"

"I am going to ask Naruto ask Sasuke out tonight. Where do you want to go?"

"Dinner maybe?"

"Hmm,, This might be difficult. But we will try to ask him out. Naruto is one of his best friend. Lets plan dinner at the Candle's dinner."


	3. Chapter 3

**I KNOW YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR SASUKE. :)**

**I WRITE FASTER, BECAUSE OF YOUR BEAUTIFUL COMMENTS.**

**THANKSTHANKSTHANKS.**

**I need reviews.**

**Sorry for wrong grammar, spelling/ vocab.**

**THANKS FOR VIEWING, READING AND REVIEW. **

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU. :D**

**MORE POSITIVE COMMENTS PLEASE.**

**RATED M!**

**HORAY!!!SASUKE WILL APPEAR IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!**

**LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!! (IF ITS NOT COOL ENOUGH..TELL ME ;)) **

**HOPE YOU LOVE THIS CHAPTER!!**

**Some part of the story come from a korean drama called 'bad couple'.( so not exactly the same.) : ) **

**You should try watch the drama.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

CHAPTER 3

Ino asked Naruto for help, and he agrees, because Ino promise him that she would help him get along with Hinata. Sasuke was being force to go to the bar. And he swear that he wont drink. If Naruto make him, then Naruto will die on his hand, that's what Sasuke said to Naruto.

Sakura wears a white spaghetti stripe top and a red mini skirt, plus red heels. She let down her long pink hair.

"I am ready!" She smile at herself in the mirror. "Yay!! Here I come baby boy!"

Kring!! Kring!!

"Forehead!! ARE YOU DONE!!"

"I'm down Ino! Be right there!!"

So, Ino fetch Sakura and they went together to the bar.

Naruto and Sasuke is waiting for them.

*SAKURA POV*

Here we are. I felt pretty nervous. But for the baby sake, fighting!!!!!!

I see Naruto, he looks impatient. And that hot Uchiha Sasuke is standing just next to him, looks calm. He's taller than I had imagine.

"Ino! What took you so long!!"

"Cant you be patient? I went to fetch Forehead, dobe!"

"Okayokay!! Wow,,Sakura chan!! You look so sexy tonight!"

"Hushh!! Thanks anyway."

"Now, let me introduce you teme here."

"Hi." His deep husky voice (sexy) hit my ears. It made me blush. I am going to sleep with this man! And he is going to be my son father.

"Hi. My name is Yamanaka Ino and this is Haruno Sakura."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." I said.

We dance.

I didn't drink. Well, I do pretend to drink, but its just a mineral water in the bottle of sake. Ino plan this pretty well. So, I'll just have to pretend to be drunk and drag him to the motel.

Sasuke just drink mineral water. I cant believe him. Then Naruto drag him to the toilet together. Ino open a sachet of a powder medicine and put it into Sasuke's drink.

"Whats that?"

"You are going to thank me for this. Just make sure, you do your sexy action infront of him. Cause this super powder will make him cant stand your sexy jutsu and he will put himself into you after he loose control. I am sure with it."

I think I know what that is.

Ssauke and Naruto came out. Sasuke drink that water. I can feel his eyes, kept staring at me, at my chest and my hips.

Sasuke came with Naruto by Naruto's car. Ino and Naruto make an excuse to go home, they said they are in urgent matters and Naruto ask Sasuke to walk home, which made him growl. And Ino ask him to take me home.

"Dobe! He is going to pay for this!" I heard him say, after Ino and Naruto gone.

I pretend to be drunk and Sasuke drag me out.

"Lets go home. Show me the way to your house."

He put me at his back and I point the way for him.

And then, we are home. At my home.

I drag him inside and close the door.

" Stay with me here! Tonight! I always felt lonely at night. So please stay."

He sigh and walk me to my bed.

"I feel hot." I opened my top, which shown my bra. His eyes almost popped out when he saw me this way. He sat at the corner of my bed, because I asked him to. Hahaha,, that medicine is still working. I try to make sexy moans and I feel he respond to it, he shake himself faster and then he walk around my room. I get up from the bed, drag him to sleep beside me.

"Sleep beside me tonight." I said.

I can feel him staring at my white lacy bra and my chest. I peeped him a little bit and his hand was reaching for my one of my breast, but he stop and put back his hand.

After a few moments, I know he cant stand anymore. I smirk. Now! What are you waiting for!!

He touch my chest and he is now on top of me. He kiss my neck and my mouth hungrily and I can feel myself moan.

Tonight, I am not a virgin.

I felt something hard below.

I can feel it.

Its painful.

I moan.

More moans.

I love his scent.

His kiss.

Soon, I feel pleasure.

I want more and more.

Asking for more.

Sweat.

Thrusting in and out.

Tired.

We fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I need reviews.**

**Sorry for wrong grammar, spelling/ vocab.**

**THANKS FOR VIEWING, READING AND REVIEW. **

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU. :D**

**MORE POSITIVE COMMENTS PLEASE.**

**RATED M!**

**HOPE YOU LOVE THIS CHAPTER!!**

**Some part of the story come from a korean drama called 'bad couple'.( so not exactly the same.) : ) **

**You should try watch the drama.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

CHAPTER 4

Sakura woke up in the morning, she look beside him, a figure of a man. His raven chicken butt hair looks sexy. His beautiful face. But its not hers.

Sasuke slowly move and open his eyes. Sakura pretend to sleep.

*SASUKE POV*

My first time. With her. I can feel myself smirking.

Her soft white skin.

Her long pink hair.

She's beautiful.

What am I thinking?

Why my heart beats so fast?

Am I in love?

Ugghh,, This feeling is sucks.

But I'm happy.

Everything is mixed up.

I think I'd destroy her future.

She's still 16, just like me.

How if she's pregnant?

Me, as an Uchiha, I'll take responsible.

Getting married at the age of 16.

This is funny and troublesome.

But last night.

I want to feel more.

I feel that,, I need her.

She's like my drug.

I kiss her big forehead.

She look so serene.

I got up from the bed and walk towards the bathroom. I should take a shower.

*SAKURA POV*

He kiss my forehead?

Oh my God! Don't tell me he is in love with me. This is bad!! He cant be!!

I need a plan to get rid of him.

But how? But how?

I should pretend to sleep, until he went home.

*NOBODY POV*

Sakura still pretend to be sleeping. Sasuke just finished his shower, he came out from the bathroom and look at Sakura, who's on the bed and smirk.

He dress himself up. Then he took a piece of paper and a pen from Sakura's writing table and write.

_I think, I'm in love._

_I'll responsible._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_Contact me 088XXXXXX_

He put the note on the small lamp table next to Sakura's bed.

Then he step out from Sakura's room.

*SAKURA POV*

He's out from my room. Maybe he is going home.

Umm.. A note?

_I think, I'm in love._

_I'll responsible._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_Ps: Contact me 088XXXXXX_

HUH?? HE IS NUT!

I should get rid of him!!

Kruyukk..

Ohh,,I'm hungry. I should think about that later, now I have to eat.

I decided to have a shower first.

After change, I stepped out from my room and I smell something good.

Someone made me fried rice and I think its him. It smells pretty nice. He is gone.

Great! Now lets eat!


	5. Chapter 5

**I need reviews.**

**Sorry for wrong grammar, spelling/ vocab.**

**THANKS FOR VIEWING, READING AND REVIEW. **

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU. :D**

**MORE POSITIVE COMMENTS PLEASE.**

**RATED M!**

**HOPE YOU LOVE THIS CHAPTER!!**

**Some part of the story come from a korean drama called 'bad couple'.( so not exactly the same.) : ) **

**You should try watch the drama.**

**PEOPLE!!I NEED YOUR IDEAS. PLEASE HELP ME!! I WANT TO MAKE THIS STORY MORE INTERESTING. THANKYOU!!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

CHAPTER 5

"Ino..I did it! Horayy!!"

"Oh my God!! How was it? Is it good? How did you get him to fuck you?"

Sakura told Ino everything on phone.

"The problem is, he left me a piece of note, saying he thinks he had fallen in love with me and he left his phone number for me, asking me to contact him. Well, hell no! I wont do it!"

"You are lucky Forehead! Why don't you just marry him!! He is so hot!!"

"NO WAY! I don't want to get married, especially in this age!"

"Okayokay. Whatever! So, have you felt anything in your stomach?"

"Not yet! I cant felt those pregnancy feeling just in one day!"

"Yeah right!"

"Ino! I got to hang up on you now! Someone is calling me."

"Okay forehead. Visit me soon!"

CLICK!

CLICK!

"Hello! Haruno Sakura speaking!"

"Err,,Hi, I'm Sasuke."

OH MY GOD!! HE CALL ME!! WHERE DID HE GET MY PHONE NUMBER FROM?? NARUTO? INO?

"Ohh,,Hi..What do you want? How did you know my phone number?"

"Ohh,, I saw it on a piece of paper that stick on your phone. Well, I was just wondering, if we can hang out together."

Ohh yeahh,,I totally forgot! The phone salesman, stick my phone number on my phone and I forgot to pull it out! ASKING ME OUT?? HE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

"Err,,I cant! I don't think we should contact each other again."

"Why not?" he sounded disappointing.

"I'm kind of busy down here. So, there will be no time between us."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Do you have anything else to say?"

"Err,, Are you angry about yesterday?"

"Ohh,, no, of course."

"Great. You should spent sometime going out with me then."

"I said I cant!"

"Sakura, I can take responsible, about what happened to us yesterday."

"Huh? You don't need to. Its fine."

"How if you get pregnant?"

"Its okay with me. You don't need to take responsible. You can just live your life."

He's a nutty one. Responsible? Hahhaha..he sure is different from any guy that slept with a girl, than go far far away. Don't he understand 'one night stand' ?

"I have to. Why did you refuse? Everything that happened yesterday, it doesn't mean anything to you?"

" Yes! We didn't make love! We were just fucking each other!! So, I think you shouldn't have to contact me anymore. Between me and you, theres nothing. So, Goodbye forever!"

CLICK!

Huhh..he is quiet annoying!

Am I being too over reacted?

I think, those words I'd just said, is too,,horrible?

Ughh,, Its okay. As long as he stay away from me. Maybe after he heard those words, he felt pain and he would never call me anymore. Hahahha..


	6. Chapter 6

**I need reviews.**

**Sorry for wrong grammar, spelling/ vocab.**

**THANKS FOR VIEWING, READING AND REVIEW. **

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU. :D**

**MORE POSITIVE COMMENTS PLEASE.**

**RATED M!**

**HOPE YOU LOVE THIS CHAPTER!!**

**Some part of the story come from a korean drama called 'bad couple'.( so not exactly the same.) : ) **

**You should try watch the drama.**

**Sasuke will finally decide what he will do next on this chapter!!**

**THANKSALOTFORALLOFTHEWONDERFULREVIEWS.**

**SASUXSAKU FOREVER.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

CHAPTER 6

Sasuke's hand still holding the phone.

He froze, after he heard Sakura's words.

" _Yes! We didn't make love! We were just fucking each other!! So, I think you shouldn't have to contact me anymore. Between me and you, theres nothing. So, Goodbye!"_

He feels 'HURT' right now. No one had ever threaten him like this, since he was born.

In just one night, this pink haired girl had made him fell in love with her and broke his heart .

_This is nuts! _He thought to himself.

_She is the strangest woman that had ever exist! She didn't even care if she had my baby. Hmm,, I got to find out everything about her. Dobe knows her. Theres something,,,really fishy about her._

He smirk.

"Dobe!"

"Yo Teme! You didn't usually call me first. Whats up?"

" Tell me everything about Haruno Sakura."

" Why do I have to?"

"Because you are her friend."

"Okay, she is a girl. Pink hair, green eyes. Love sweets. Great cook. That's all."

"I'm serious here ! Don't let me go to your house to just, punch you in the face. Tell me about her family, her background, and what she usually did and most importantly, her personality."

"Why do you need to know?"

"Tell-me-or-I'll-kill-you." With cold voice.

"Okayokay. Her father got divorce to her mother since she was 4. Her mother died few years ago. Now, she lives alone in her mother's apartment. She's one of the student in Konoha school and she also works part time job. She cant really control her awful temper. She always been called Forehead by most of the girls or cherry blossom by most of the guys. Sakura is one of the most beautiful girl in Konoha. Her best friend is me and Ino. She always said, she doesn't want to get married. "

"Huh? Doesn't want to get married? But why?"

"She said man can easily cheat woman. So, she doesn't want to waste her time and money to date a guy or even get married.*sigh*. She's so pretty, such a waste right teme?"

"Hn.."

"I even ever think about her, having my babies. HAHAHAHAHA.."

"Knock it of! It wont happen. I slept with her, and we didn't use condom last night."

"WHAT?? SHE SUCCEED??Oups.."

"What succeed?"

"Nothing!"

"TELL ME!"

"Its nothing."

"Tell- me-or-I-wont-treat-you-ramen-anymore!"

"Ohh..okay,okay.. I'll tell you."

"So? What is it?"

"Both Ino and her planned to get herself slept with you. She wanted your sperm, because you are just the best man in Konoha."

"Huh?? Why did she need my sperm?"

"She wanted to have a baby boy for herself. Like I said, she didn't want a husband."

"She's 16 and having a baby is crazy for herself is crazy!"

"Well, you can never stop Haruno Sakura. She said she will stop school for one year, in those time, she will work full time, and continue school the year after."

"Hnn..Why does it have to be a boy, and why she need it this urgent?"

"She said she cant stand anymore and she cant do anything else, because she kept thinking about having her own baby boy who can protect her with all his life. Silly eh?"

"That is why.."

"Why what?"

"I tell her I'm in live with her and I wanted to take responsible, but she rejected me, I asked why, but she gets pretty angry then she hang up."

"YOU? IN LOVE WITH SAKURA CHAN???? YOU SERIOUS? THIS IS A BIG BIG NEWS!"

"Shut the fck up! If you anyone about this, I'll make you rest at the hospital for a whole week."

"Don't be so horrible teme. Then, what are you going to do with Sakura chan?"

"Hn,, I'll make her in love with me."

"GREAT! But psstt,, Sasuke teme. Please don't tell anyone I was the one who told you about all of this."

"Aaa..Anyway, thanks dobe. "

" teme. Be sure to buy me 10 bowl of ramen next time we met."

"Ughh..Okay. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Sasuke put down the phone.

He slammed himself on the sofa and smirk.

Suddenly he think he got an idea.

He pick up the phone again..

"Hi, Yamanaka florist? I want to order a bucket of red rose for someone I love and I need you to send it to her house with my name 'Uchiha Sasuke' on a piece of card."


End file.
